Peter R. Hunt
Peter Roger Hunt (11 March 1925 – 14 August 2002) is a British film editor, film director, and television producer who is perhaps best known for innovative editing style on the James Bond films. Biography Peter Roger Hunt was born on March 11 1925 in London, England. He studied the piano and violin and became "a very avid Scout". On the outbreak of World War II, Peter, who had an uncle in the film business, attempted to join the Army film unit but, being "too healthy and young", trained as an infantryman aged 17. As an infantryman, Hunt served in Salerno, Italy in 1943, and after seeing action there, he took part in the Battle of Monte Cassino. He was discharged in 1947 in the rank of staff sergeant, but remained in Italy, studying Art History at the University of Rome. However, he did not complete his degree, and returned to London to work as a clapperboy at Denham Studios, and worked with his uncle on films for the Gas Council and various educational videos. After serving on a number of jobs, Hunt worked as an assistant cutter for Alexander Korda, before working as an assembling editor on The Man Who Watched Trains Go By (1953). After several 'B' movies, he served as the supervising editor on Hill in Korea (1956), in which Michael Caine made his film debut. The following year, Hunt edited The Admirable Crichton (directed and co-written by Lewis Gilbert), where he became good friends with John Glen. Hunt continued his collaboration with Gilbert on films such as Ferry To Hong Kong (1959) and Sink the Bismarck. In the 1960s, Hunt signed on as an editor on the James Bond film, Dr. No, which proved to be an immense hit, and, in 1963, he edited From Russia with Love and Goldfinger. On those three films, Hunt developed an editing technique in which he utilized quick cutting, allowing camera swings during action and inserts interleaving other elements. After editing Thunderball and The Ipcress File, Hunt was promoted to second unit director on You Only Live Twice. When production of On Her Majesty's Secret Service went underway, Albert R. Broccoli and Harry Saltzman selected Hunt as director impressed with his quick cutting skills feeling it had set the style for the series. Hunt also asked for the position during the production of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, and he brought along with him many crew members, including cinematographer Michael Reed and editor John Glen. Also, Hunt was focused on putting his mark – "I wanted it to be different than any other Bond film would be. It was my film, not anyone else's." On Her Majesty's Secret Service was the last film on which Hunt worked on in the series. In 1971, Hunt directed episodes of The Persuaders! for television with future Bond star, Roger Moore, in Gold and Shout at the Devil with Charles Bronson and Lee Marvin. Although approached by Kevin McClory, he refused to direct Never Say Never Again afraid that Broccoli would consider him a traitor. His last films included Wild Geese II and the thrillers, Death Hunt and Assassination, both starring Charles Bronson. In his final years, Hunt lived in California, where he admitted he had rather "fizzled out", although he gave many interviews about Bond. On 14 August 2002, Hunt died of heart failure at his home in Santa Monica, California at the age of 77. He was survived by his adopted son and one brother. External Links * Peter Hunt interviewCategory:Real people Category:Editors Category:Directors Category:Screenwriters Category:Producers